A system capable of providing data which can be made use of by an application to other information processing apparatuses by using near field communication has conventionally been known.
In the system above, in a case where data is communicated with a communication counterpart through near field communication and data is transmitted to another information processing apparatus, there has been no opportunity to further make use of the data transmitted to the communication counterpart.
Exemplary embodiments provide an information system, a method for displaying information, an information processing apparatus, and a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable program, capable of enhancing zest of data communication.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information system including a plurality of information processing apparatuses. Each information processing apparatus is capable of communicating data with one another within a prescribed range and the information system further includes a server capable of communicating data with each information processing apparatus. Each information processing apparatus includes a character information transmission and reception module for transmitting to and receiving from another information processing apparatus, character information having identification information identifying one or more information processing apparatuses and parameter information which can be changed, a parameter change module for changing parameter information in the received character information, a server transmission module for transmitting the changed character information to the server, a server reception module for receiving character information corresponding to identification information of each information processing apparatus itself from the server, and a display control module for performing display processing based on the parameter information in the character information received from the server.
In an exemplary embodiment, the character information transmission and reception module is configured to transmit at least one of first character information having the identification information of each information processing apparatus itself and second character information having received identification information of another apparatus to another information processing apparatus.
In an exemplary embodiment, each information processing apparatus is further configured to include a character information generation module for generating character information having parameter information which can be changed and identification information of each information processing apparatus itself.
In an exemplary embodiment, the parameter information has record information showing progress records of an apparatus having received the parameter information, and the parameter change module changes progress records of record information of the received character information.
In an exemplary embodiment, each information processing apparatus further includes an its own record display module for displaying record information included in the character information received from the server.
In an exemplary embodiment, each information processing apparatus further includes another record display module for displaying record information included in the character information exchanged between the apparatuses.
In an exemplary embodiment, each information processing apparatus further includes an additional information generation module for generating as additional information, display identification information associated with display processing based on the parameter information in another apparatus.
In an exemplary embodiment, the display control module performs display processing in accordance with the additional information included in the parameter information in the character information received from the server.
In an exemplary embodiment, the parameter change module changes the parameter information in the character information exchanged between the apparatuses in response to a user's operation.
In an exemplary embodiment, the parameter change module changes the parameter information in the received character information, in response to reception between the apparatuses.
In an exemplary embodiment, the parameter information has record information showing progress records of an apparatus having received the parameter information, and the display control module performs display processing in a manner based on the record information included in the received character information.
In an exemplary embodiment, the display control module performs display processing making use of a character object generated based on the parameter information in the character information received from the server.
In an exemplary embodiment, the display control module performs one of a plurality of types of display processing making use of the character object when a prescribed condition is satisfied.
In an exemplary embodiment, the display control module performs display processing for showing that the character object has returned to each information processing apparatus itself when the prescribed condition is satisfied.
An exemplary embodiment provides a method for displaying information in an information system including a plurality of information processing apparatuses. Each information processing apparatus is capable of communicating data with one another within a prescribed range and exchanging character information. The information system further includes a server capable of communicating data with each information processing apparatus. The character information has identification information identifying one or more information processing apparatuses and the parameter information being able to be changed. The method includes receiving, by the information processing apparatus, the character information and the parameter information from another information processing apparatus, changing, by another information processing apparatus, the parameter information in the character information exchanged between the apparatuses, transmitting, by another information processing apparatus, the changed character information to the server, receiving, by the information processing apparatus, character information corresponding to identification information identifying each information processing apparatus itself from the server, and performing, by the information processing apparatus, display processing for displaying information based on the parameter information in the character information received from the server.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing apparatus capable of communicating data with another information processing apparatus within a prescribed range and capable of communicating data with a server. The information processing apparatus includes a character information transmission and reception module for transmitting to and receiving from another information processing apparatus, character information having identification information identifying one or more information processing apparatuses and parameter information which can be changed, a parameter change module for changing parameter information in the received character information, a server transmission module for transmitting the changed character information to the server, a server reception module for receiving character information corresponding to identification information identifying each information processing apparatus itself from the server, and a display control module for performing display processing based on the parameter information in the character information received from the server.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory storage medium encoded with a computer readable program and executable by a computer, and the computer is provided in an information processing apparatus capable of communicating data with another information processing apparatus present within a prescribed range and capable of communicating data with a server. The program causes the computer to perform the steps of transmitting to and receiving from another information processing apparatus, character information having identification information and parameter information which can be changed, receiving character information transmitted from another information processing apparatus to the server and having changed parameter information corresponding to identification information of each information processing apparatus itself from the server, and performing display processing for displaying information based on the parameter information in the character information received from the server.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.